I Care
by Jenn11
Summary: Short little ChLex ficlet
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This takes place during the episode Resurrection. I'm not sure if the quote I begin with is exactly right. Sorry. This fic is a continuation of that scene (Chloe and LEx in his study). The way those of us who are ChLex fans would like it to have gone. . .  
  
//It's not about your capability, it's about your safely. When my fathers involved with secret research people get hurt.//  
  
Looking at Chloe Lex's voice and expression suddenly softened. "I just don't want you to get hurt Chloe."  
  
"And I don't want you to get hurt again," Chloe said before she thought about it.  
  
Lex was surprised, but pleased to hear her say that. "Thank you, Chloe. But think for a minute. My father had me committed to a mental institution and subjected me to electroshock therapy that could have left me brain dead. If he'd do that to his own son I don't even what to consider what he would do to you. You once asked me for my help and protection. Please let me keep you safe."  
  
Not sure what to make of what Lex had said she retreated to her usual shield of sarcasm and cynicism. "Careful, Lex. Someone might think you cared about me."  
  
"And is that so hard to believe?" Chloe remained silent so he continued. "I'm not in the habit of inviting people I don't care about to live in my home. Nor do I offer people I don't care about my protection. My money, yes, my protection, no."  
  
Falling silent, he thought about what it had been like having Chloe in the Mansion. She brought a warmth and life to it that had been missing. He'd enjoyed getting to spend more time with her. Every night he dreamed of her, and every morning he took a very long, very cold shower.  
  
Chloe also thought about her time in the Mansion. She loved it, and the time with Lex. She know understood why Clark was such good friends with him. And she felt safe in the Mansion. Not because of all the security, but because of Lex. She'd learned to trust him, and lost her heart to him. Finally she found her voice. "Are you saying you do care about me?"  
  
In answer Lex walked over and kissed her. He kept it light, still not sure of her feelings and not wanting to push her. Without his conscious thought his hands came to rest on her waist. He didn't think he'd ever felt anything softer than her lips.  
  
Chloe returned the kiss and raise her hands to his shoulders, wanting the support since she felt herself beginning to melt.  
  
Lex pulled back from the kiss, but wrapped his arms more securely around her waist. Chloe leaned into him and rested her head against his shoulder. She somehow wasn't surprised by the toned muscle she felt. Despite being slender Lex was strong. In his arms she felt secure, and even cherished. Lex felt how perfectly her body fit to his, as if she'd been made for him.  
  
They stayed holding each other for a few minutes. Then Lex moved slightly away and met Chloe's eyes. "Please let me handle this. I promise I'll tell you what I learn." Since he'd always admired her intelligence he decided to add an appeal to logic, as well as emotion. "My name will get me into the building without questions. It's easier, and safer, than you sneaking in."  
  
Seeing his point she reluctantly agreed. "Alright. But be careful."  
  
Lex placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek then left the room.  
  
Only once he was gone did she realize he'd avoided promising to be careful. Lex Luthor doesn't do careful, she thought and gave a small shake of her head.  
  
Sinking into a chair she thought about the kiss and what he's said. He'd admitted he cared about her, but hadn't said in what way he cared about her. Then she smiled thinking that the kiss pretty much answered that question. She wasn't sure what would happen between them, but decided she would have to be patient and see where things led.  
  
As he drove to the lab Lex thought of Chloe. He'd enjoyed kissing her as he never had any other woman. And her trusting him meant more to him that he wanted to admit. Since she was still in high school they have to take things VERY slowly, but that was fine with him. He knew she was worth the wait.  
  
A/N: I planned this as a one parted and currently have no plans to continue it. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said it was a one shot fic, but. . . . I loved the scene in Forsaken when Chloe is talking to Lex, telling him about the voicemail Lionel deleted. Just as with the first chapter this is a fic to finish the scene since they cut it off to early, and missed all the good ChLex stuff. . . . Hope you all like it.  
  
"I know you won't let anything happen to me."  
  
"No. I won't," Lex agreed closing the small distance between them. Chloe leaned up for his kiss just as he lowered his head to kiss her. She moved her hands to his cheeks. Lex enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his and the warmth of her hands on his face. He allowed her to take the kiss as far as she wanted, matching her, but not pushing her further. He did nothing to hide the desire he felt, but instead let it come though in the kiss. In return Chloe parted her lips for him, inviting him to deepen the kiss. Horatio used his famous self control to keep the kiss from becoming even more intense, as he part of him wanted it to. Chloe sensed his control and that he was holding back. Sensed the power and the almost desperate need. Trusting that control and she let her awareness of  
  
everything but him go. She felt his hands come to rest at her waist and hold her close. Felt all the emotion that flowed through the kiss as he explored her mouth.  
  
When the kiss ended she rested her head against his shoulder. She loved how it felt just right, as if they fit perfectly together. Lex was also thinking how perfectly they matched each other, not just physically, but also intellectually. He loved that she could challenge him mentally, it made her even more attractive to him. After a few minutes Lex spoke. "Chloe, I am a bit confused. In the past you've investigated my father, and broken into his secret labs, and now you're scared?"  
  
She leaned back, trusting him to support her, which he easily did. "What can I say? Sometimes my journalistic instincts get the better of me. And I was trying to help my father. But now I think I've come to my senses. I need your help."  
  
"You know you have it."  
  
"Yeah, I do know that. Thank you, Lex. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek before stepping away.  
  
"I'll make that phone call know to retrieve you erased voice mail," he said walking to his desk.  
  
A/N:  
  
Scifichick: Thank you. Glad you liked it.  
  
Kathy: THANKS!!! I agree on loving it when Lex protects Chloe. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Autumngold: I'm blushing!!! Thanks for the nice compliments. Yeah, the Lex Lana type stuff was getting to me as well. Hope you like them having more smoochies BG  
  
Lily: Thanks.  
  
Madnet: I'm Sooooo with ou on never getting enough of Chloe and Lex together. Thanks for the review.  
  
R J Blackstone: Thank you!!! 


End file.
